Stars Divided
by DragonstarTheGreat
Summary: Generations after Omen of the Stars, and conflict is rising again. A rebellion starts in Shadowclan as the deputy is removed. Starclan and the Dark Forest are at ends again. Three cats find themselves in a prophecy they didn't ask for. Robinkit, Sparrowkit, and Wispfur must find a way to resolve the war. Rated T because Warriors. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I Just added allegiances Without further ado, let's get started.**

His heart pounded as he ran frantically through the shadowed forest. Cats chased him, and though they were far, they were gaining on him. The river he was running towards was only foxlengths away, but it seemed like an infinite gap between them. He saw four dark shapes slinking out of the water, soaking and freezing. The tom allowed himself a moment of victory. _They made it,_ he thought. Though, that moment couldn't last long. He came up on the river, spray from the quick moving waters dampening his fur. There were a few step stones at the beginning, but they disappeared as you got closer to the opposite shore.

Leaping onto the first stone, he almost slipped off it. He leaped again, the rock as slippery as a fish under his paws. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw the pursuers getting closer to the water. He needed to hurry. Several more jumps later, and he is at the edge of the stones. Almost half the river remains to be swam. Under the near-half moon, the cat dived in, water drenching his red-brown fur. Powerful undercurrents threatened to pull him under.

A wave rushes over him, and he is pulled under. The warrior takes a breath in surprise, but only chokes in the water. He struggles back up, wet fur clinging to his skin. His head breached the surface and he takes a deep breath. The cat chasing him were even closer now, and he was exhausted. Paws churning the surface, he struggles to stay afloat. It was then, he realized, he had to give up. If the cats catch him, everything he has done would be for nothing.

Letting the churning water take him, darkness covers his head. He can no longer see the stars. Though his lungs are burning, he feels at peace. Fur comforts him as the river carries him away. He had no idea what would happen to the group, to his family, with him gone. But it had to be this way. _Goodbye, Sagesong,_ he thought, before he drifted off into the steady darkness.

《 》

A marbled white she-cat laid down in a scrappy nest. Her fern green eyes watched sadly as two kits played in front of her. _Poor kits,_ Sagesong thinks, as tremors of worry creep over her. Two days since Oakclaw went missing. Two days since Sagesong had seen her mate. A small, rare breeze passed by, disturbing the she-cat's fur. The small camp wasn't exactly bustling with life, but the group did what it could.

Two cats arrive at the entrance, a few prey pieces in their jaws. The small, leafy bushes shake as the pair made their way into the camp. Sagesong pushed her paws under her and rushes to the two toms. The larger of the two nods at her. "Sagesong," he says.

"Have you found anything," Sagesong says, desperation clear in her voice. The one who spoke to her, Goldenear, flicked a black tipped ear at her.

"I'm sorry, Sagesong, there's nothing. We've searched all along the river. He's probably halfway to sea by now." Sagesong cries out in grief. Emberstalk, the other warrior, puts a white-tipped tail on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but you'll get through it. Oakclaw will be greatly missed, he did much for us, but it's time we put our resources towards the cats that are here. And you need to focus on your kits." His dark ginger coat shone in the harsh sunlight.

The two warriors escorted Sagesong across the camp back to the main den. The queen laid down, sighing heavily. Her kits still played, oblivious to their mother's grief.

A gray and white she-cat padded towards her, a leaf packet in her mouth. Pale green eyes glowed with worry and sympathy from the calm medicine cat. "I don't need herbs, Blossomfeather," Sagesong snaps sharply.

"They always say that," Blossomfeather said neutrally. The leaf packet was set in front of her, unfurling to reveal several small black seeds. "You're tired, but you can't rest because of worry. I understand, but you need to accept help. This is your help." Sagesong looked at the small black seeds. All she wanted was to drift away, to forget everything. With a quick lick, she deftly swallowed the seeds, and fell away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

《 》

"Stop squirming, do you want this thorn out?" Toadfoot flinched as Wispfur tugged at the thorn stuck in his paw. Wispfur allowed himself a small smile. Big, tough warriors sometimes acted just like kits when injured.

Finally, Wispfur got a good grip on the thorn and managed to pull it out. The bulky warrior winced slightly, and started to lick his paw to clean the blood off. "Don't do that, it'll get infected," Wispfur said briskly, applying dock poultice to the puncture.

"I'll tell Owlclaw that you are exempt from patrols for the rest of the day. Stay off that paw and come at sundown for me to look at it." In reality, the wound wasn't bad, but it's always wise to be cautious. Wispfur saw Toadfoot out of the den and made sure that he didn't go out of the camp. The midday sun cast a warm light upon the camp. Ferns were starting to sprout in Newleaf, and the greenery was gladly welcomed.

Wispfur padded back into his den. Compared to outside, it was dark and damp, though it was also his home. The only sound in the hollow was a soft bubbling noise, coming from a spring at the back of the den. Wispfur took a deep breath, his pale blue eyes seemingly glowing in the dim space. He put on a face for his clan. A facade of confidence to reassure them. But it tired him out. Why did Blossomfeather have to go. She was brilliant with others, always able to interact and resolve conflicts. Now all the clan had was him.

Wispfur lifted his head up and steeled his heart. The clan needed him, and he wouldn't let them down. With quick paws, he headed towards the herb stores.

Bitter-sweet smells filled Wispfur's nose. He let himself be immersed in his senses for a second. This was where he was most comfortable. Among herbs, he knew what he was doing, and he didn't feel nearly as stressed or anxious when performing his duties. A faint rustle of the den's entrance fronds caught Wispfur's attention. Wispfur sighed. He hoped it wasn't someone needing treatment. Trotting out, he saw a bulky dark gray tom standing in the entrance.

"Stormcall," Wispfur said in relief. Stormcall was a close friend of his, especially since his mother passed. "What are you here for?" Wispfur asks, padding over to greet the tabby.

"What? A friend can't come see his buddy?" Stormcall said, giving Wispfur a nudge with his muzzle. "Just checking on you. Is everything good?" Wispfur swung his fluffed out tail a bit. He didn't want to worry Stormcall.

"Everything's fine," Wispfur replied, returning his friends smile. They had become closer since Blossomfeather and Stormcall's brother, Oakclaw, left. He trusted Stormcall, of course, but he knew he was being silly.

"STORMCALL!" a voice bellowed from outside. Stormcall startled, turning sharply towards the entrance. He looked back at Wispfur, and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Guess I gotta go," Stormcall says, "you know Owlclaw doesn't like having to wait." Stormcall waved goodbye, and headed out of the den. Wispfur was alone once more.

Wispfur trotted again into the back. It was Newleaf, but it was always good to sort and clean out stale herbs. He pawned at the herbs, giving each one a tentative sniff. There weren't many old herbs, as last leafbear was especially difficult. There were a few though. Mostly non-illness herbs, like poppy seeds. He frowned at the store. It was the beginning of Newleaf, so they had yet the time to restore the needed herbs. The clan was especially low on borage, which they were going to need for Cloudwhisper's kitting.

He heard a yowl from outside. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Tall Stump for a meeting." It was Owlclaw. Ever since Newtstar went into seclusion, Owlclaw was the one to announce clan meetings. Wispfur shook his head. The only ones allowed to see Newtstar, at Owlclaw's insistence, was him and the young medicine cat.

Padding outside, the white furred tom noticed that the midday patrol was back, and at the foot of the Tall Stump. Gingerwhisper sat in front, waiting anxiously for the meeting to start. Wispfur remembered that the she-cat was Sagesong's close friend. He understood why she looked nervous.

Owlclaw stood proudly upon the stump, looking down upon the clan. Wispfur could hear murmurs about how only the clan leader should do that, not an upstart deputy. Those were all too common now, with Oakclaw's replacement by the tom looking over the clan. Cats swarmed around the stump, and Cloudwhisper watched from the nursery, her belly swollen with kits.

"The search patrol has come back," Owlclaw yowled, "and there is no sign of the missing cats. The rain has washed away their scent, and all that we can hope for is that misfortune did not strike them. The past quarter moon, as you all know, ten cats have disappeared. Three of which were a queen and her kits. I assure you, Shadowclan, I shall not rest until they are found. I have spoken to the leader, and he shares my sentiments. The loss of the cats has made Shadowclan weak, but we will get stronger!" Owlclaw ended his speech, raising his voice. The clan cheered, they wanted to find their lost brethren. Stormcall visibly bristled, though, his hackles raising.

Wispfur walked towards the nursery. Before he went out for herbs, he wanted to check on Cloudwhisper. To be honest, he was nervous about her kitting. It would be the first one without Blossomfeather. Cloudwhisper still sat outside the nursery, her gray pelt seemingly glowing from the sun. She glanced at the approaching medicine cat. "How are you feeling," Wispfur asked, glancing over her.

"I'm fine, Wispfur, I'm not a kit. This is my second litter." Wispfur chuckled a bit. The queens were often the calmest of patients.

"I'm heading out for herbs, if you need me, I'll be back before sundown." Wispfur said, turning around and walking out of camp.

Wispfur padded into the pine forest. Smells of fresh spring rain filled his nostrils. The golden rays of the sun drifted through the pine needles, giving the marshy ground a golden glow. The long white fur around Wispfur's feet was stained with mud. He always felt anxious out here. Too large and open. He couldn't imagine living in Windclan.

The sharp smell of borage came to him. The patch was just over a small stream. He leaped over the water, and hit the other side. The patch of leaves didn't look like much, but it was valuable. As he was picking the borage, his mind wandered, and he wondered why Blossomfeather had picked him. He was grateful that she did, bit Swiftpaw was so much smarter, and Bumble-echo quicker to learn. He shook his head. This was exactly what Blossomfeather said he needed to work on.

Wispfur had a jaw full of borage, and was heading back to camp. The sun had started to dip down, and the shadows of the forest grew. It was quiet, the only sound was the light chirping of birds. A small clearing opened up on the way to camp. One of the only places that grass grew. Wispfur furrowed his brows. There was a large pile of feathers, red and brown with white peppered in.

Dropping the herbs, Wispfur walked toward it to investigate. Suddenly, though there was no breeze, the feathers blew away in opposite directions, red feathers one way, brown feathers the other, and white both wits them both. Wispfur startled back. It was a sign from Starclan, he was sure of it. As he picked up the herbs again, he wondered what it might mean. The half moon was tonight, so perhaps he could ask his fellow medicine cats. All he knew was that it would be important.

《 》

Blossomfeather fidgeted in her sleep. The same scene played in her mind. A misty field surrounded her, shrouding all distinguishing features of the land. She could hear the soft patter of rain, though it was muffled. Shadowy figures paced around her in a circle, whispering incomprehensible words.

An eerie, singsong voice drifted in her head. _Gone away, gone away, Roots of the Oak washed away, Gone away, gone away, Birds of Newleaf fly away, Gone away, gone away, Stars of night fade away._

Blossomfeather wanted to cry out, but her voice wouldn't work. Every time she tried to run towards a figure, they backed away, as if floating. Her gray pelt felt heavy with mist, and terror spiked through her. She knew it was a dream, buy it was also clearly some sort of vision. The figures faded away, and Blossomfeather woke up in a sweat.

She laid there, panting. Soft moss from her nest clung to her. She had been having this dream for just over a quarter moon. She was tired of it, and no matter how many times it happened, it always scared her.

A quick look outside would deduce that it was still night. The half-moon shone brightly, past moon high, but still far away from dawn, giving the dew on the grass a silver glow Blossomfeather sighed. She would need to go back to sleep, whether she liked it or not.

Blossomfeather padded out onto the plain. Sparse trees dotted the land. Few herbs were to be found, but they were needed.

As she sniffed around for the plants, a odd shadow passed by her. She quickly turned her head. It seemed as if the shadow of a cat was under the tree, pale yellow eyes barely visible. Faint whispering could be heard from around the tall grass surrounding her.

The medicine cat attempted to walk towards the shadow, but it dissipated as she got closer. Shaking her head, she set out again. _What have I gotten myself into,_ she thought.

 _ **ALLEGIANCES**_

Only Shadowclan will have all the cats in it, as it will be the main focus for now. The rest of the clans' allegiances will be shortened.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader** : Newtstar- pale brown tom with one half-blind eye

 **Deputy** : Owlclaw- gray brown with several scars

 **Medicine** Cat: Wispfur- snow white tom with ice blue eyes

 **Warriors** :

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Gingerwhisper- bright ginger she-cat

Bumble-echo- black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Quickpaw

Crowtail- dark gray tom with a white belly

Ashsong- dark gray she-cat

Silvercloud- silvery gray she-cat with startling blue eyes

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Bluetuft- blue-gray she-cat

Puddlestripe- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Rowanpaw- dark ginger tom with brown tabby markings

Quickpaw- dark gray-blue she-cat with gray eyes

Sandpaw- blond furred she-cat

 **Queens:**

Cloudwhisper- small gray she-cat with pale gray splotches; expecting Crowtail kits

 **Elders:**

Badgerheart- old gray and black tom

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Lionstar- golden furred tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Clearstream- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Loudstep- older dull gray tom

Apprentice: Quailpaw

 **Warriors:**

Willowshade- dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Emberfang- fiery ginger tom with dark green eyes and a white spot on his chest

Mousefoot- gray tabby tom

Apprentice:Swanpaw

Doepelt- pale brown she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Swanpaw- white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Quailpaw- med. cat apprentice, splotchy brown she-cat

 **Queens:**

Mapletail- bright eyed tortie expecting kits

 **Elders:**

Shadeheart- graying black ton

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Stormstar- powerful gray-blue tom

 **Deputy:** Shellfur- a lithe tortie she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cats:** Cinderstep- gray tabby she-cat

Gooseleaf- tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Rippleclaw- pale gray she-cat with gray-blue tabby markings

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Ottersting- brown tom with dark amber eyes

Feathershine- silver tabby she-cat

Honeyheart- golden brown tom

 **Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- pale gray she-cat

 **Elders:**

Moleleap- dark brown tom

Sunpetal- golden furred she-cat with blue eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar- white tom with black flecks

 **Deputy:** Gorseheart- white tom with ginger splotches

 **Medicine cat:** Hawkthorn- pale brown tabby tom

 **Warriors:**

Juniperpelt- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitleap- pale ginger tom with a speckled muzzle

Rainheart- gray tabby tom

Berrypetal- pretty tortie she-cat

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Thrushpaw- cream furred tom

 **Queens**

Dovetail- gray she-cat (mother to Cloudkit a white she-cat with gray eyes)

 **Elders:**

Snowstep- white she-cat with black ear tips

 **Shadowclan Rebels**

Oakclaw- red brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sagesong- white she-cat with a marbled pelt and green eyes

Goldenear- golden furred tom with black tipped ears

Emberstalk- ginger tabby tom

Blossomfeather- she-cat with varying shades of gray on her pelt

Jayheart- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Mudpaw- dark brown tom

Robinkit- red brown furred she-cat with white splotches

Sparrowkit- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dawneye- old black she-cat with bright amber eyes

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you liked this, and constructive critisicm is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2-Robinkit

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm just lazy. Anyways, here's the first chapter. This was difficult to write, so it's not as long as I would like it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Robinkit looked up at Dawneye, eagerly waiting for the story. Her brother, Sparrowkit, layer next to her. The old she-cat looked at the young kits, her eyes sparkling.

Sunlight flowed into the rather small den. Everyone slept there, except for Blossomfeather, who stayed where their limited herb supply was. Amber and green eyes were locked onto the black she-cat as she started the story.

"You two have heard of the Great War, right?" Dawneye asked the kits, who nodded eagerly.

"The Dark Forest rose and fought the clans and Starclan," Robinkit answered, her voice high pitched in excitement.

"Yes," replied Dawneye, "and do you know how the final battle went down?" she rasped. Both kits shook their heads. " Well, it was dark. A storm was brewing overhead. The great Firestar faced off against the evil Tigerstar. Starclan and the clans were gathered around, the rest of the Dark Forest defeated. 'the Dark Forest will always come back,' Tigerstar said.

'No, us, and our descendants will keep the clans safe as long as they exist.' Firestar replied, proud. Tigerstar leaped at Firestar, and an epic battle ensued. Eventually, Tigerstar lay defeated at the paws of Firestar. Tigerstar died for a second time, his body turning into dark mist. Just then, lightning struck a tree, which, as it was flaming, fell upon Firestar. Accounts say that they saw a cat shaped flame leaped up into the heavens." As Dawneye concluded the story, both kits, looked at her excitedly. "And that," Dawneye said, "is how the clans beat the evil cats of the Dark Forest." Sparrowkit tilted his head.

"Were all the cats in the Dark Forest evil?" he asked.

"Of course they were, why else would they fight the clans," Robinkit exclaimed.

"But…," Sparrowkit shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's go see if the hunting patrol is back, Robinkit." Sparrowkit then stood up and headed towards the entrance, and Robinkit followed close behind.

The sun shone brightly as they made their way out. The camp was made in a cozy dip in the ground, which kept most of the wind out. Nevertheless, a pleasant breeze passed by the the ditch. The patrol was not back yet, so the two kits decided to wait by the entrance. Robinkit nestled herself in the soft grass around the edge. She looked at her brother, who was peeking outside the camp.

"What were you about to say?" Robinkit asked. Sparrowkit turned his head around to him. "Back in the den with Dawneye,"

Sparrowkit shrugged, "Don't know. Guess I just had a feeling." He stepped towards the entrance. He smirked, "No one is watching, guess what that means," he said before racing out of the camp.

"Sparrowkit!" Robinkit yelled, but he didn't slow down. She looked around, and ran out of camp after her brother.

The sun warmed the grass of the sparse meadow. Dew clung to the blades as the small she-cat rushed to catch up to her brother. The pale brown tabby sat beneath a lone tree, looking out into the distance. Robinkit padded beside him, following his gaze. He was gazing soberly at the river.

"Oakclaw was washed away in that river," Sparrowkit said quietly. He turned toward his sister, suddenly growling, "everyone treats him like a hero, when he couldn't swim past a damn river!" He took a breath, his green eyes dark.

"How could you say that," Robinkit exclaimed, "he was our father. He died a hero!" Sparrowkit gave a small sigh, and started to walk away.

"Let's get back before they notice we're gone," he said.

"This was your idea!"

The bushes swayed as they made their way into camp. No one was out yet. Robinkit could faintly see Blossomfeather talking with someone in the den, probably her mother. Sparrowkit walked over to the side of the camp, and layed down in the shade of the bush. His eyes were dark.

Robinkit joined him, and pressed against his side. "Are you… okay?" The she-cat asked. Her brother grimaced, and said nothing. The young toms shoulders were tensed, his muzzle pointed downward. Robinkit loved him, but she found the tom hard to understand, especially after the loss of their father. He was unpredictable, and could change mood at a moment's notice. The episode minutes beforehand showed that.

Robinkit placed her tail on Sparrowkit's shoulders. As the two kits sat, Robinkit saw Blossomfeather step out of the den. Smiling at her brother, Robinkit said, "How about we watch Blossomfeather sort herbs. That's always fun." The tom in question just shook his head.

Robinkit sighed, "Guess I'll just go by myself."

The "medicine den" was just a small indent in the hollow covered by bushes. Blossomfeather needed somewhere to keep herbs, though they didn't have much, so she took up residence in the den. Approaching the older she-cat, Robinkit saw that she was setting up an herb package. "What's that?" Pale green eyes swiveled towards her.

"This? It an herb package," the she-cat grimaced, "it's for your mother, she needs some help to calm down."

"What herbs?"

Blossomfeather chuckled, "thinking of becoming medicine cat? Well, it's a mix of chamomile and ragweed. It will help her to gain strength and calm down."

Robinkit stared at the herbs. To be honest, she hated their smell. All of them smelled the same, bitter and dusty. She was intrigued with how they were used, but she would never become a medicine cat, she would be a strong warrior like her father.

"Hey, could you bring your mother these?'' Blossomfeather proceeded to give Robinkit the herbs after the rusty brown kit nodded.

She would do anything to help her mother. She needed them, and Robinkit was going to oblige. Glancing towards the bushes, Robinkit

noticed that Sparrowkit had apparently moved. A small indent in the grass still stayed from when he layed there.

Brushing past the rough bushes near the den, Robinkit saw her mother in the center. She was just laying there dejectedly. Dawneye could be seen in the back.

Sagesong looked upwards at her, smiling weakly. Her sage green eyes, so much like Sparrowkit's, were dull, seemingly gray. The kit pushed her way towards the queen. She dropped the herb package at her paws, "Blossomfall said to give this to you." Sagesong glanced at the herbs. Robinkit nudged at her mother, trying to get her to go to the herbs. A small memory of when she was a kit resurfaced.

...

Sagesong nestled herself in the moss of the Shadowclan nursery. Robinkit huddled at her side, shaking slightly. Sparrowkit just playing with a moss ball, dashing excitedly across the nursery. The young kit got carried away, and knocked into Sagesong. She sighed, "why don't you play outside?"

"Can Robinkit go out too?" Sparrowkit pleaded, nudging at his sister.

"No, she's sick and needs rest."

"The other kits don't want to play with me," Sparrowkit whined. He lashed his tail in frustration.

"Than go explore the camp," the queen retorted, "you need to spend your energy."

"Fine," Sparrowkit said. He dashed out of the den, barely making it without stumbling.

Sagesong sighed. She looked at her sickly kit. The she-cat was breathing weakly, with a little rasping. Wisppaw had given her some herbs, but she didn't know if it helped.

Robinkit opened her at raised her head slightly to see her mother. Small amber eyes paled by sickness gazed at the white she-cat. Sagesong smiled at he kit. Leaning her head down, she licked the top of the kit's head. The splotched she-cat sneezed, and laid her head back down. The queen rested her tail along the kit, and started singing a quiet lullaby her mother sung to her when she was young. Robinkit squirmed closer to her mother and went to sleep.

...

Robinkit shook her head, slightly backing away from her mother. Memories like that seem to always come back to her at random times. The kit looked up at her mother, who was licking at the herbs gingerly.

"Huh, now the kits are taking care of the parents," Sagesong said sardonically. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could be a better mother."

Robinkit laid down near her mother. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about Sparrowkit. He seems… darker, I don't know." The white she-cat sighed, and put her head down.

"I think the herbs are kicking in. Could you go find Sparrowkit? I want you two to be here by sundown."

Robinkit nodded, "alright." She padded out of the den, eyes keen for her brother.

 **Alright, so there's the introduction of the two other main characters(the third being Wispfur). Next chapter is going to be about Sparrowkit if you can't tell. The next few chapters are going to be little slower as we're introducing the characters, but things should speed up in the next 3-4 chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and have a good Day!**


End file.
